


La Princesse Serpentarde

by AngelLyslion



Series: la princesse serpentarde [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: FemHarrylyEt si Liliana Potter est la sœur de Tom et que Tom la cherche depuis qu'elle a disparue mystérieusement aprés une attaque contre sa famille.





	1. Chapter 1

Dans le manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton le 31 Juillet 1928. Mérope Gaunt donna naissance à une petite fille du nom de Harriana Mérope. Elle avait quelque cheveux bruns sur sa tête et les yeux bleus d'un nouveau né.   Son grand frère Thomas Jr aka Tom. 

Sept plus tard Tom rentrait de sa première année à Poudlard, il avait reçu une lettre disant que ses parents sont morts et que sa sœur avait mystérieusement disparu.

Il se promit de trouver le meurtrier de de ses parents et de les venger ainsi que de retrouver sa petite sœur adorée. 

Au cours des années sa haine le transforma en  Voldemort le mage noir le plus crains de l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis en troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard qui se situe en Écosse dans la maison des serpentards. Cela a surpri plus de la moitié de l'école vu que je suis la fille qui à survécu.   
J'étais en cours de potion. C'est le dernier cours de la journée. Le professeur Snape me demande d rester à la fin du cours.

« Miss Potter, je vous ai préparé la potion dont je vous ai parlé.   
\- Merci Monsieur.»

Je mets quelques gouttes de mon sang dans la potion et cette dernière tourné au rouge sang. Je verse quelques gouttes de la potion sur un parchemin que je sors de mon sac et plusieurs nom s'inscrivent sur ce dernier.

Nom : Gaut Riddle Serpentard  
Prénom : Harriana Mérope  
Père : Thomas Sr Riddle  
Mère : Mérope Gaunt  
Frère : Thomas Jr Gaunt Riddle Serpentard

Nom adoptif : Evans Potter  
Prénom adoptif : Harriana Lily  
Père adoptif : James Flémont Potter  
Mère adoptive : Lily Evans


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fait déjà une semaine que j'ai appris pour ma véritable filiation. Mon directeur de maison l'a révélé au reste de la maison. Plus personne dans ma maison ose m'embêter et maintenant il me défendre contre les autres maisons. Ile traitent comme une princesse. Le professeur Snape me couve lui aussi. Je n'ai pas le droit de louper un seul repas et même si je n'ai pas faim ils me force à manger un petit quelque chose surtout Draco.

En ce moment je suis en cours d'histoire de la magie et je suis avachi sur ma table en écoutant le cours à moitié.   
Encore quelques minutes et c'est la liberté après cela sera vive le weekend. Weekend où je devrais rencontrer le cercle intérieur des partisans de mon frère. Je ne me fait toujours pas à l'idée qu'il soit mon frère.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et je me dépêche d'aller dans ma salle commune sans la surveillance un de mes camarades.

Je vais dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac pour ce weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis dans un endroit reculé du Pré au Lard en compagnie de mon professeur de potion et de Draco.

Je ne sais par quel miracle ils ont découvert que j'étais maltraité par ma famille moldu et je suis obligé de passer ces vacances et toutes les autres chez les Malfoy.

J'entends plusieurs "pof" signe caractéristique que quelqu'un a transplané.   
Je vois trois sorciers, une sorcière et un loup garou en face de moi.   
Je reconnais le père de Draco grâce à l'aide de ses cheveux blonds unique. Les deux autres sorciers sont les frères Lestrange et la sorcière est Bellatrix. Le loup garou est Fenrir.


	5. Chapter 5

Cher Journal

Ce soir l'année est fini. Je resterai quelques jours chez les Dursley et le père de Draco, Lucius viendrai chercher pour m'emmener chez eux.

Je vais te faire un résumé de ce dernier mois.   
Pour commencer, je voyais une femme qui voulait me protéger d'un homme. Cette femme n'a rien avoir avec Lily et mon père était pris en otage par l'homme et cet intru le libérerai que si ma mère me donnait à lui. Mais elle refusa. L'homme tua mes deux parents et il me prit cet homme était Albus Dumbledore mon directeur.   
Et je me réveille toujours à ce moment là. Après l'année dernière il y a eu cette histoire de la chambre des secrets et le faite que je sois une fourchelange.   
Et cette conversation que j'ai surpris entre le directeur et je ne sais qui m'a dit que la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier est le professeur Snape. Je lui est tout dit et il m'a proposé qu'il me fasse une potion d'héritage. J'avais accepté avec une grande joie et en même temps j'appréhendais ce qui allait s'afficher sur le parchemin. Finalement, ce que je redoutais était vrai je ne suis ni la fille de James ni celle de Lily. Je suis la sœur de l'homme qui a voulu me tuer.

Vendredi je suis partie sans attendre mes camarades et j'ai eu le droit de la part de Draco et le professeur Snape une petite leçon.

Le samedi j'ai rencontré certains partisans de mon frère. Le mot frère me paraît toujours aussi bizarre de le dire ou l'écrire. Cela c'est mieux passé que je ne l'aurais pensé et heureusement.

Je te laisse cher Journal

Bise  
Anciennement Liliana Potter, nouvellement Harriana Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis chez les Dursley depuis une semaine. Et comme prévu c'est aujourd'hui que les Malfoy viennent me chercher.

Le soir la sonnette retentit et je vais ouvrir la porte. L'homme qui est devant la porte est habillé d'un costume noir avec une canne et de long cheveux blonds. Je le reconnais c'est Lucius.

«Prends tes affaires et je t'enmene au manoir Malfoy.  
\- Je voudrais bien, mais la baleine qui me sert d'oncle les a enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier.   
Grâce à la magie, il les récupére et il nous transplana jusqu'au manoir

Durant le repas, les Malfoy parlent de mon frère et ses idées pour révolutionné notre monde. Surtout ils m'ont dit tout cela pour que je ne les combat pas. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si pour cette guerre je rejoins mon "frère" ou si je dois rester neutre.


	7. Chapter 7

Une semaine que je vis avec les Malfoy et une semaine que je suis tiraillé entre le choix de rester neutre ou le choix de rejoindre mon frère. Je me dis que si je rejoins mon frère j'aurais une famille la seule chose que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Alors que si je reste neutre je risque de le perdre et surtout de mourir.   
Après quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre. Je le rejoins et je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Durant le repas je fais part au Malfoy de ma décision.   
Lucius me propose de m'emmener demain à Gringnotts pour réclamer mon héritage et mes titres. J'accepte son offre.

Je relis l'avertissement de la banque

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_  
 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_  
 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_  
 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._  
 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_  
 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de  _richesse,_  
 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

 _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_.

Une à l'intérieur de la bâtisse un gobelins nous accueil et nous demande ce que nous voulons. Lucius de sa voix démocratique et froide lui révèle qu'il à besoin d'un test d'héritage pour moi.

Le gobelin nous mène à une salle vide et nous apporte tout sur le bureau qui trône au milieu de la pièce.

Je verse quelques gouttes de mon sang sur le parchemin comme m'a expliqué Lucius.

Nom : Gaut Riddle Serpentard  
Prénom : Harriana Mérope  
Père : Thomas Sr Riddle  
Mère : Mérope Gaut  
Frère : Thomas Jr Gaut Riddle Serpentard

Nom adoptif : Evans Potter  
Prénom adoptif : Harriana Lily  
Père adoptif : James Flémont Potter  
Mère adoptive : Lily Evans

Titre complet : Gaut Riddle Serpentard Evans Potter Peverell Gryffondor


	8. Chapter 8

Nous rentrons au manoir toujours abasourdi par mon héritage. Je suis la sorcière la plus riche de Grande Bretagne.

Les jours passent et Lucius m'apprend qu'il y a une façon de ramener mon frère mais pour ce faire il y a besoin de mon sang.

J'accepte, il me tend une fiole grâce à l'aide d'un sort de coupe je me fais une coupures au bout de mon index et verse et verse les quelques gouttes de sang dans la fiole. L'aristocrate récupére cette dernière.

Je vais dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires pour la reprise de demain. Draco arrive et il m'aide à boucler mes valises.   
Une fois ceci fait nous nous couchons sur mon lit et nous nous endormons.


	9. Chapter 9

Nous étions tous réunis dans la grande pour le repas. J'étais contente puisque les gryffondorks ne sont pas venus. Donc le trajet était assez calme et durant ce dernier je m'étais assoupie sur Théo.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je déballe mes affaires et je me couche pour être en forme pour la journée de demain.  
Premier cours potion et le deuxième métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. Quel plaisir. Noter l'ironie.

Pour une fois j'ai une nuit sans cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille de bonne humeur et j'attends les garçons dans la salle commune pour que nous puissions déjeuner.

* * *

Le premier cours se passent comme d'habitude les Serpentard réussissent leur potion quand aux rouge et or leur chaudron explosent. Ce qui vaut que nous les rusés gagnent des points et les courageux en perdent.

Durant le cours suivant le professeur McGonagall reste neutre comme à son habitude. Même si le traite à son sang et ses deux compères mettent le bazard dans le cours. Vers la fin du cours elle à enlevé cent point à sa maison pour la première fois. Cette journée pour l'instant était parfaite.

* * *

Avant la fin de la journée le dernier Wesley mâle était à l'infirmerie d'après les rumeurs accident durant le cours de vole. Lui qui se ventait d'être un des meilleurs et il rêve d'intégrer une des équipes de quiditch c'est mal parti pour lui. Si je ne me trompes pas l'équipe est Canons de Chudley.( J'en suis pas sûre désolé et si c'est pas la bonne dites le moi dans les com's et je modifierai)

* * *

Dans mon lit je repense à cette journée et c'est officiel c'était une journée parfaite et la meilleure de ma vie pour le moment


	10. Chapter 10

Les cours ont repris depuis plusieurs semaines.   
Je suis dans la grande salle, les hiboux rentrent dans la pièce et un grand duc que je reconnais appartenant à la famille des Malfoy se pose devant moi.   Je récupère la lettre en le remerciant et en lui donnant un petit bout de bacon.

Je deplis la lettre doucement

_Chère Harriana,_

_Severus à confectionner la potion cdtte semaine. Celle que je vous ai parlé durant vos vacances au manoir._   
_La potion est réussi. Il voudrait vous rencontrer à votre prochaine sortie qui je ne me trompes pas est le weekend prochain._   
_Pour votre autorisation de sortie, j'ai réussi à l'obtenir et je l'ai fait signer par vos moldus._   
_Le rendez vous sera à deux heures vers la cabane hurlante et si vous pouvez amener Draco, Blaise et Théodore car votre frère voudrais leur parler._   
_Envoyée-moi un hiboux pour confirmer le rendez vous_   
_Je vous dis en revoir et passer une bonne journée_

_Avec mes plus sincères salutations distinguées_   
_Lucius Malfoy_

_PS: Voici ci-joints votre autorisation de sortie_.

Pour la première heure de cours je sais que j'ai un trou. Au cours de cette heure de liberté je vais écrire la réponse à sa lettre. Cela me fait toujours une sensation étrange qu'il me vouvoi.

_Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, merci pour mon autorisation. Pour le rendez vous, il n'y a pas de problème. Je vous dis à ce weekend et salué votre femme de ma part_

_Harriana Gaut Riddle Serpentard Evans Potter Peverell Gryffondor_

_PS : La semaine dernière, j'ai reçu une lettre avec le révélé des comptes Peverell et Potter. Voici la lettre qui va av_ _ec_.


	11. Chapter 11

Aujourd'hui j'allais rencontré mon frère. J'appréhende ce rendez-vous. Nous serons que tous les deux sans personnes autour. Sachant que même si nous nous sommes déjà rencontré c'était plus tôt antant qu'enemie.  
Je me dirige vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

« Bonjour Liliane ou devrais-je dire Harriana.  
\- Salut Tom. L'atmosphère est plutôt tendu. Comment deux ennemis pouvaient oublié leur rencoeur et leur haine envers l'autre du jour au lendemain. C'est impossible.   
\- Je peux te poser une question? Me demande soudainement Voldemort.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Comment tu as deviné que tu n'étais pas un Potter.   
\- Il y a plusieurs facteurs. Déjà le premier facteur est que je suis à Serpentard et à ce que je sache tous les Potter sont allés à Gryffondor, ensuite il y a la rencontre avec le tableau de Risèd quand tu m'as dis que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup après il y a le fait que je sois une fourchelange. Et j'ai fait un rêve étrange le jour de mon anniversaire.   
Le rêve en lui-même est assez flou mais je vois un homme avec une barbe blanche qui lance un sort de mort sur les adultes et il prend la fille la force à boire une potion et un grand flash illumine la pièce et je me réveille. Puisque j'avais des doutes j'ai demandé à Severus de me préparer une potion d'héritage. Cette dernière à confirmer mes soupçons et voilà tu connais toute l'histoire. Et les Serpentards ne me laisse jamais seule j'ai toujours un chaperon sur le dos.

Après deux heures de conversation je le quitte et retourne aux château en essayant de ne pas me faire prendre par l'un des Serpentard vu que j'aime ce moment de solitude.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je vais voir Severus pour lui faire un petit bilan de notre rencontre.


	12. Chapter 12

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année Tom et moi nous correspond par lettre pour mieux se connaître et il m'a proposé de passer les vacances au manoir Serpentard, j'ai accepté.

C'est les Serpentards qui gagnent la coupe des maisons et du quidich. Dans le train je m'endors sur Théo qui me réveille pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la gare.

La famille Malfoy m'a invité à passé une partie des vacances chez eux. Il y avait aussi Théo et Blaise. Durant ces vacances je me suis rapproché d'eux. Nous étions tout trois toujours fourré ensemble et de temps en temps Draco nous rejoignait.

La fin des vacances étaient là.

« Prête pour une nouvelle année les garçons et mettre la honte aux Gryffondor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas Sr n'a jamais viré Mérope du manoir. Mais Tom finir tout de même à l'orphelinat. Certains personnages seront OC.


End file.
